Without You I Am Alone
by jayJ530
Summary: Some years after the founding of the Empire, two friends are reunited.


**For my incredibly amazing friend and sometimes beta - Of light. She asked me to write this so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

* * *

Nar Shaddaa was as bustling and full of life as ever. For as long as anyone could remember the planet had been the place where refugees came for safe harbor. And thanks to the Clone Wars and, more recently, the on-going rebellion, hordes of displaced people were now trying to create some sort of home for themselves there.

A lone man made his way down one of the less frequented walkways. He wore inexpensive clothing that would have easily blended in on practically any planet in the Galactic Empire. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he ambled along towards his destination. To the casual observer he would have appeared to be just another refugee. But on closer inspection one might notice the spark of alertness in his eyes or how the set of his shoulders suggested years of military training.

The man entered one of the many apartment complexes in the city and walked down the corridors to his residence. He opened the door and walked into the dark room beyond; his hand reaching automatically for the light switch. As the lights flickered on, a green beam of light sprang to life, its tip inches from his throat.

"Ahsoka?" the man gasped out, shock clear on his face.

"I should kill you right now," Ahsoka spat out at him.

"Ahsoka, you're alive. How…how is this possible?" the man continued on as if his life hadn't just been threatened.

Ahsoka continued to glare at him but the lightsaber's blade moved away from him ever so slightly.

"I…killed my squad. We had just been in a battle and there weren't many of them left. Then I just ran. I've been running ever since," the young jedi answered sadly.

"I thought that you were dead," the man half whispered.

Ahsoka gave him a grim smile. "That was the point. If you had known I was alive you would have hunted me just like all the other jedi. HE would have hunted me."

She paused and for a moment the two simply stared at each other in silent contemplation.

"I should kill you," she said finally, "but I won't." The glowing green blade disappeared as Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber. "Rex I've missed you so much."

Rex hesitantly reached out a hand and placed it on her shoulder. She didn't pull away from his touch, but instead gently placed her own hand over his.

"You've aged," Ahsoka commented softly. She reached up with her other hand to lightly touch the clone's face. The man she had known had looked to be in his late twenties. Now he appeared closer to fifty.

"I could say the same for you," Rex pointed out. "You're…taller than I remember," he remarked with a wry grin.

She was in fact taller than she had been when he had last seen her. But she was also so much more than that. The fourteen year old girl he had known was gone and in her place was this beautiful young woman. Rex realized he was staring at her, but couldn't bring himself to stop. He felt an odd tingling sensation where her skin was making contact with his hand. He didn't remember Ahsoka causing this sort of reaction from him before, but then again, the Ahsoka he had known had been just a kid. This Ahsoka was anything but.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and smiled. The smile quickly disappeared and was replaced by a deep frown that creased her forehead.

"Why are you here? Are you retired or something?" Ahsoka asked.

Rex shook his head. "Well I guess you could consider it a retirement, but the truth is I left. In all likelihood I still have quite a few years left of fighting still in me, but I just couldn't live that life anymore. I've done…terrible things Ahsoka. It got to the point where I just didn't know what I was fighting for."

Ahsoka's hand tightened its grip on his as she nodded in sad understanding. "How did you get away? Why aren't they hunting you?"

"Because…Vader," Ahsoka flinched at the mention of the name, "let me go. I don't know if it was because he still felt some lingering compassion for me, or if it was because he was tired of having me around. Tired of having me there as a constant reminder of the old times."

"I felt him fall – through the force," Ahsoka told him in a trembling voice. "He was in so much pain," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"He still is I think. Not the physical kind, but pain none the less," Rex admitted.

Ahsoka let go of his hand and shrugged out of his grasp. She stood there with head cocked slightly to one side in silent appraisal. Then she stepped forward until their bodies were nearly touching. Rex suddenly found it difficult to breathe.

"You left me, you _betrayed_ me Rex, even though you promised to look out for me," Ahsoka practically growled. Suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. This was no quick peck on the lips – Ahsoka's mouth moved hungrily over his, her hands around his neck as she pressed their bodies closer. Surprise jolted through Rex's body, making him freeze in place. Without really thinking, he reached up and stroked one her lekku as he shyly began to kiss her back.

Finally, Ahsoka pulled away, a slight smile tugging at her lips. Rex merely stood there dazed, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Ahsoka stared straight into his eyes. "Promise me you won't let it happen again," she demanded.

Rex placed his hand on the side of her face; smiling when she gently leaned into his touch. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.


End file.
